


An Evening I Will Not Forget

by pawlak00



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawlak00/pseuds/pawlak00
Summary: MG never was the first person, who to noticed simple, little things, like a new haircut, a new dress or even a new tattoo. If someone didn't tell him, he won't see it. Maybe that's the reason why his girlfriend gets so mad at him so often. But then at the party, being drunk as hell, he noticed something that none else did.orJosie and Penelope relationship through MG's eyes.





	An Evening I Will Not Forget

MG never was the first person, who to noticed simple, little things, like a new haircut, a new dress or even a new tattoo. If someone didn't tell him, he won't see it. Maybe that's the reason why his girlfriend gets so mad at him so often. And right now, being at this party, with all his friends around, holding Lizzie tightly in his arms and laughing at something that Hope said, he didn't pay much attention to what was happening next to him. He didn't think twice when he saw Josie looking longingly at someone in the middle of the crowd. He didn't pay attention because he was drunk and his best friends were probably as drunk as he. He just shook her shoulder, getting her out of this trance. Brunette looked at him surprised, almost embarrassed. Again, he didn't pay much attention to her actions. Josie was like acting like this often, she easily got intimidated. MG just smiled at her, probably looking like a drunk idiot that he was in that moment. He turned his attention to Lizzie, who was whispering sweet nothing to his ear, being as drunk as he was. MG pulled her closer and tighter to him, wanting to be as close as physically possible. 

Party was at it's best. Drunk teenagers were running around, having the time of their lives. Summer was ending in three days, it was their last chance to go crazy, so they didn't waste any time. MG in this very moment felt content. Having the woman he loved with all his heart in his arms, being surrounded by his best friends in the entire world, what would be wrong, right? He felt like he was in the top of the world, not caring about how hangover he will be tomorrow. He just lived in that moment, when everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone. MG again saw Josie looking in the crowd as if she was looking for someone. Oh, she was definitely looking for someone because she wasn't even paying attention to what Lizzie was asking her. Maybe the brunette was looking for Rafael, her crazy ex, who came back to town this week. But why would she be looking for this douche. Their breakup was a big mess. All school was talking about this. Everyone was surprised when they split. They were this golden couple, of course not as much as MG and Lizzie, alright. But almost no one knew how it looked inside. MG never liked Raf, maybe it was because he knew how the other boy treated girls and it wasn't much different with Josie. Of course, it wasn't like he was cheating on her, but he was always morbidly jealous of the brunette.

It came to the point when Rafael didn't even let her hang out with MG, even though he was dating her twin sister. Rafael was Josie's first love, the first person who looked at her this way like she could be loved like he could love her not caring about all her flaws. MG knew Josie and Lizzie since he was three, they were growing up together, living next door. He knew how insecure Josie always was, no matter how many times he and Lizzie told her how amazing she was. So when Rafael came around with all his sweet talk and his stupid charming smile, it was not a surprise that Josie was charmed by him. She was head over heels for him, or that was what people thought. Can you imagine how surprised everyone was when they heard that Josie Saltzman broke up with the golden boy and not just like that but for someone else?  
But those were just rumors. MG and Lizzie asked the other twin about it but she simply denied. She just said that they didn't fit together. MG bought it right away because if Josie said that, then it's true. So she was definitely not looking for the boy in the crowd.  
MG and Lizzie were so occupied with each other, that they didn't even notice when all their friends left. He hadn't been drinking anything for some time now, but he felt like he was getting drunker and drunker. He took it as a sign from his body to get another drink. He told Lizzie, that he will go grab drinks for them, not leaving without kissing her sweetly on her lips again and again and again, to the point where the blonde pushed him away, laughing loudly. Stealing the last kiss from his lover's lips, he disappeared into the crowd. 

He squeezed through the people, finally getting to the table with drinks. He met there few of his mates from the basketball team. Being as sociable as MG was, he started the conversation with the boys, about nothing and everything at the same time. One of the guys, Kaleb if he remembers correctly, was talking about some game from last week. He was listening carefully to the moment when he saw Josie behind the boy, talking to someone but he wasn't able to see who that person was. MG could just see Josie who was laughing at something the other person said. If MG wasn't drunk at that moment, he would swear that it was not her usual laugh when some of her friends tell a stupid joke. But it was THE laugh he saw only a few times on her when she started seeing Rafael. So if MG wasn't drunk, he would say that someone was flirting with Josie and she liked it.  
But he was drunk and he didn't think much about it. Josie must've been talking to Landon or Hope or some of her friends from choir. He just turned his attention back to the conversation trying to catch up what was it about. He didn't even notice when Josie and the mysterious person left. He was so preoccupied with the conversation that he almost forgot about the drinks he promised to Lizzie. The blonde girl appeared next to him, asking what was taking him so long and Lizzie being Lizzie joined the talk right away not caring that she didn't really know any of this boys. 

At the 3 AM party was still going strong. Some of the people were leaving, somewhere taking care of their drunk friends and some were still dancing. MG was in the third group. He was the king of the dance floor with his queen by his side. All his friends were dancing next to them, expect Josie. MG lost the sigh of the brunette some time ago but he wasn't really worried about her. Josie never drinks a lot at the parties. She always is the one who takes care of them when they get wasted so she was probably chilling somewhere. After some time, full of more wild dancing, MG felt that something was wrong in his stomach. Telling Lizzie that he needed to use the bathroom and he made his way out of the dance floor. The line was too long so the boy decided to go outside to get some fresh air.  
In spite of the hour, it was still warm outside. A few teenagers were sitting on the grass, playing some party game. For a moment he wanted to join them but then his stomach remained him why he went outside. He decided to sit on a little swing, hanging from a tree with a little house on it. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then he heard it. Laughs. Two, maybe more, he couldn't really say. There was something familiar about one of them. He knew this laugh. But who's laugh was it? When the laughter ceased he heard two girls talking. 

\- I can't believe you did that! I didn't know you had that in you, Josie. - one of the girls said, flirty. Wait, wait, wait... Josie! It was Josie up there! MG stood up, trying to proceed what was happening up there. Josie was in with some girl, but who was it and why was she even there. He tried to get a little closer to hear something more and find out who that girl was. MG usually wasn't nosy and didn't like overhearing but right there he was drunk as hell and he definitely wasn't thinking straight. 

-You don't know a lot of things about me yet, P. - Josie said quietly, almost whispering. 'What P?' MG thought to himself. And why Josie sounded like she was flirting with this P girl. 

-Och I can't wait to get to know you inside out, Jojo. - The voice was husky. MG could swear that he heard it before. It must be someone he knows. He tried to hear some more but the voices where hushed, they must have been whispering. He decided to climb a little and peek inside. But he couldn't use the ladder. MG despite being drunk, started to climb on the tree. It was easier than he thought. When he was almost there he heard the sound of a bursting branch. 

-Uh oh - he only managed to stammer before the branch burst under his weight. He moaned loudly in pain, holding his left ankle. 

-What was that? - he heard two voices from the house. He stood up as fast as he could, trying to run away before they would see him. Standing on his left leg, he cried out in pain and fell down again. 

-MG? - he heard clearly Josie's voice behind him. He stayed still, pretending that he didn't hear her. -MG? - she said again -What are you doing here? - her voice was getting louder. She was clearly worried and annoyed at the same time. He turned slowly, trying to remain calm.

\- Josie? - he asked, pretending that he didn't know she was there. - What's up? - he laughed nervously. The brunette looked at him, rolling her eyes. He wasn't able to hide anything from her, she knew him too well. 

-What were you doing? - she asked once again. - Were you spying on me? - she asked accusingly, frowning.

-I uhh - he stammered - I was just, you know.. - he was trying to say something else but he was interrupted by a voice coming from inside the house.

-Is everything alright here, Jojo? - then he saw her. The mysterious girl was no one else then Penelope Park. But wait a minute, why was it Penelope Park? Was he imagining this? He must be really drunk because Josie wouldn't hang out with Penelope Park. The Penelope Park, her sister's and his girlfriend's biggest enemy. The Penelope Park who was bullying both girls since the beginning of the high school. The girl who was trying to steal Rafael from Josie. He must be really drunk right know if he saw Penelope Park there. He started laughing loudly not paying attention to the growing pain in his head. He was just laughing looking at both girls with worried and confused faces. 

-Oh, Josie - he said not being able to control himself - I'm so drunk right now! I thought I saw Penelope Park behind you! - he said laughing even louder as if he said the funniest thing in the world. - Ohh! - he screamed - And now I see hickeys on your neck! Imagine! Hickeys on your neck left by Penelope Park! - he said, his laughter was getting louder and louder. - My head hurts, ohhh - he said quietly, finally calming down - I think I hit it. I'm really sleepy, I think I'll just go to sle.. - he could not even finish, losing his consciousness.


End file.
